Realizations
by love2becrazy31
Summary: Kim starts to realize she has feelings for Rai. But how will Rai react? Then theres always the forces of evil ready to ruin the day.
1. What are these feelings?

Kimikos Pov

_Alright that was fun kicking Jack spicers butt! We just got the new wu, the hand of guru which gives its user two extra hands. Everyone one looked excited about this new wu especially Rai. Wait why did I even notice that? For some reason I'm noticing Rai more and more… From his gorgeous emerald eyes to his brown hair that is always soo cute to his abs which are well toned….. wow ok where did that come from? I mean this guy is an insensitive, mean, cruel, cute, funny, strong, jerk! Gosh this is all so confusing_

"Kim...." Rai said slowly

"WHAT?" I answered in a annoyed tone

"Wow no need to snap Kimi. I was just wondering why you were staring at me." Rai asked in a mocking tone

_Oh god he caught me staring how embarrassing and Clay and Omi heard him too…. Ah I better make something up…_. "Well Rai if you must know there is something in your hair.. it almost looks like it's a dead bug."

"WHAT?!?!?! Get it out get it out! Someone get it out!?!?!?!"

"Ok partner hold still…" Clay said while reaching out to pull the "bug" out or Rai's hair.

"Yes raimoundo, you don't have to be afraid of a little bug but I will protect you anyways because i am the boom!"

"I think you mean BOMB Omi" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Oh yes that too!"

"Ok Omi, One: I am not afraid Two: can someone just get it out of my hair and Three: Omi you have the biggest ego, its almost bigger than you head."

"My head is not big it is normal size!"

_This is hilarious! I never thought Rai would react this way! Haha well I better get the pretend bug out of his hair. He's so cute when he is freaked out. "A_lright Rai its not there any more I got it out, you don't have to be afraid" I said in a mocking tone.

"I was not afraid!!!!!!!!"

**For the rest of the ride home from the temple Rai and Omi were arguing about Raimoundo being afraid and Omi's bad use of slang. Clay was talking to dojo about his familys hot sauce and how he would get some for Dojo. Kimiko was on her PDA and was thinking about her feelings for Raimoundo. **

NORMAL POV

"Were you successful young ones?" Master Fung asked thoughtfully.

Omi replied "Indeed Master Fung! We kicked Jack spicers behind!"

"I'm thinkin' he means we kicked Jack's butt." Clay said.

"Oh yes that too!"

**Raimoundo slaps his head muttering something about how Omi will never learn slang and Kimiko giggles. **

"Good job young ones you are becoming very good Wudai Warriors" The old Master praised.

"You know it Fungo! We can beat anyone, anywhere, and any time with these mad skills!" Rai said confidently.

"Young warriors you must not get overconfident and underestimate the forces of evil."

"Yes Master Fung!" everyone replied.

"Good, now go eat lunch and we will resume training."

**Lunch….**

"Sometimes I wish I were in Brazil again with all the great food…."

"I know what ya mean partner! How I wish I could have a big juicy steak…" Clay said while getting this far away look in his eyes. He was probably thinking about meat.

"Wish? You more like fantasize over it!" Rai said while laughing at his own joke.

"Oh now you got me mad partner!"

Raimoundo makes a bolt out of the kitchen and Clay chases after him screaming " Get back here so I can teach ya a lesson on manners!" Omi not wanting to miss out on all the fun runs after them saying "wait I would like to teach Raimoundo manners too!"

Kimikos Pov

"boys….."

_Oh well now it gives me some alone time that is until we have to train…. HEY they left me with all the dishes! I am soo going to make them pay! _

_

* * *

_

_thanks to all my readers and reviewers_

_ (A/N) i re -did this chapter because i hated how i wrote it the first time! _


	2. Some thoughts

Hey!

Thanks to the people that reviewed for the first chapter! I am soo thankful. It let's me know that im doing ok and should continue.

The only thing is i got 2 reviews! --- It shows that i have 21 hits and only 2 people reviewed : [

So i decided i will not update the story agian until i get at least 5 reviews for a chapter. When u don't review i think the worst-- like my story sucks! I sure hope not! LOL

well enjoy the second chapter : ]

and please remember to review -- good or bad, just let me know ur thoughts

-Luv2becrazy31 3

* * *

After Kimiko was done with the dishes she decides to go check her email. There's a message from Keiko

Kim,

What's up girl! I haven't heard from you in a while! I want to here more about your fire powers and all but what about the people you first told me about? The little yellow guy, the cowboy, and the HOT Brazilian kid? Give me details… especially on the hot Brazilian kid…

Luv,

Keiko

"Hmm well I have time I might as well type a response plus it will be good talking about these weird feelings I have been having."

Keiko,

Hey! I've missed u sooo much! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, we have been so busy with training, but I'll spare u the details; besides I know u just want to hear about the guys. Omi is fine he still gets his slang mixed up and he still thinks he's the best at everything… and he still has that annoying book called THE ANCIENT GUIDE TO FEMALES, I swear one day I will burn that book. Clay is doing good to although, all he seems to talk about is farming and meat. I swear me and Raimundo are the only sane ones around here. So that brings me to Rai. The Brazilian kid is still a prankster and he is always the jokester. But lately I'm noticing things I didn't notice before, well I did but I never thought twice about it… Like his gorgeous brown hair, stylish clothes, his enchanting emerald eyes, and his toned abs. But also he is so kind sometimes… did I mention he saved an old lady from drowning in water? How heroic was that? Well I want ur opinion Keiko; so write back!

Luv,

Kim

I just sent the letter when Omi came into my room… if u really call it a room

"Kimiko time for training Master Fung wants us right away!"

"Alright Omi I will be there in a second ok?"

"Ok Kimiko."

I quickly brushed my hair and put it in my usual two pigtails for training. I put on a little lip gloss but that was it for makeup, besides I would just sweat off everything else in training. I headed for the training grounds to find out that I was the last one to arrive. Even Raimundo was there!

"Running late Kimi?" He smirked

"Shut-up Rai it's not like you are never late."

"That's quite enough young ones. Let's get started training. Clay and Omi you will verse each other and Raimundo and Kimiko will verse each other." Master Fung stated sternly

My heart gave a little leap when he said me and Rai would verse each other… I wonder why. I'm excited and happy at the same time; that's weird.

* * *

"All right focus your energy, concentrate, and begin!" Master Fung said.

It took no time at all for the fight to begin. Kimiko poured all her emotions into her fight which might not have been the greatest thing…

Raimundo sensed Kimiko's anger and decided to use it to his advantage. He knew it wasn't necessarily the right thing to do but he couldn't lose to Kim, and not in front of the guys. That would damage his pride- plus he wouldn't hear the end of it from Omi.

In fact he would probably say something along the lines of --- "Raimundo I can't believe you lost to a GIRL! That means you basically have NO upper body strength." Of course he wouldn't get away with saying that in front of Kim but still,Rai just could not lose to Kim.

"What's the matter Kim? Afraid you're gonna lose? Or are you just to intimidated to be in my presence?" he said grinning that annoyingly cocky grin of his.

"You wish Rai. You know I'm gonna kick your butt." _WHY AM I BLUSHING?!?! I hope he doesn't see this! _

**Unfortunately for Kim Rai did see her blush but wrote it off as her getting over heated – it was a hot day and she was the element of FIRE. I mean who wouldn't get hot? **

Rai took a swing at Kim and she barely managed to dodge.

_This isn't good I'm getting tired and losing a lot of my energy. If I'm going to beat Rai, I'll have to do it fast. _

**Kim decided the best way to beat Raimundo was to embarrass him. She knew it wasn't right but she felt this odd sensation that she had to prove to him that she was tough. She was deep in thought and didn't realize that Rai's foot was headed right toward her. She quickly ducked and then decided to put her plan into action. **

"Wow Rai, you've gotten pretty good…. I bet you've been working out a lot huh?" she said with a flirtatious smile.

Rai only answered by stuttering and being slightly confused. Was Kim flirting with him? This hot-headed girl who was always on him from something like laughing at Omi, to pulling a prank. Sure maybe he deserved to be yelled at… but this girl actually punched him and her punches were hard! Which brought him back to the question WAS KIM ACTUALLY FLIRTING WITH HIM?!?!?!

Kim used the time while Rai was out of it to sneak up behind him; and with one swift movement knocked him off his feet. In seconds Rai was lying on the ground in totally shock. Well he was shocked for more than 1 reason. One: He couldn't believe Kim beat him Two: there is no denying the fact that she beat him with flirtation and he enjoyed every second of it and Three: KIM was on top of HIM.

"A….. Kimi why are u standing on top of me?"

"Well quite obviously to show that I beat you Rai ….." I said with a smile

"Raimundo lost to a girl! Oh this shows he is quite week" Omi says ignoring the fact that Kimiko was standing right there.

Whispering, Clay says "Um partner I wouldn't say anything like that with Kimiko standing right…"

"WHAT WAS THAT OMI???"

"That is enough. Raimundo you have learned a lot from your battle with Kimiko, have you not?" The old master asked.

Raimundo sarcastically replies "Oh sure I learned a lot…I learned that Kim is a cheater!"

"What?!?! I'm not a cheater I just used a different technique and it obviously worked now didn't it?"

"That's not what I meant. The lesson you should have learned, all of you not just Raimundo, is to never underestimate your opponent or lose focus in a battle. Understood?"

"Yes Master Fung." everyone replied.

"All right then. Let's continue with …"

"We've got a wu alert!" Dojo yelled.

"Awww to bad! We were just about to do more training. Well I guess we can't now. Darn.." Raimundo said with fake sadness in his voice.

"Oh well just because it disappoints you Raimundo we will continue training when you return. Now go select your wu. Good luck young ones I know you will be successful; if you remember the lessons you have learned today."

* * *

So what did u think? good, bad? review! : ] Also if you found any mistakes, only really bad ones like spelling a characters name wrong, then let me know. and for that matter did i spell Keikos name right?--- someone tell me plz!


	3. Searching

I decided I'm going to write this chapter a little differently. Review and tell me what you think of it : ]

Also I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters but I **DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**. Lol I thought putting it in caps would make up for not putting it in earlier chapters : ]**A**

**About the Story...**

**Anything in bold is what the person is thinking in their minds **

_Anything in italics is like their conscience_

* * *

Rai's Pov

"So what's the Wu?" "Let's see. It says here that it is the orb of honesty" Kimiko replied. " Oh I wonder what that wu could possibly due" I replied in a sarcastic tone. Omi began saying " Well Raimundo I believe it is quite obvious what this wu does. It allows it's user to only say the truth, am I right Kimiko?"

**I decided to let Omi slide on replying to my retorical question because Chrome Dome obviously still doesn't know it's sarcasm. Gosh, how many times have I explained the term to him… 30… no its got to be at least 40 times. I got lost in thought until I heard Kimiko saying**

" Well close; the user chooses a person, points the orb at them and says the persons name and the orb of honesty and the person can only speak the truth until the user undos the effect of the wu." " Oh that would be a most excellent wu to have! It would help us beat the forces of evil by using it on Chase Young and learning his secrets. " Omi gushed on and on.

**I tuned out after about five minutes of Omi talking and decided to enjoy the rest of the ride. The Wu is in Hawaii , I mean how awesome is that! If we have extra time maybe we could go surfing that would be sweet! **_And you would see Kimiko in a bathing suit…._** .WOW. NO I did not just think that. Did I? No I mean sure Kimiko is pretty well even maybe more than pretty, I would probably think more like beautiful. But, I don't think of her of more than a friend. She's like Clay or Omi; a person to train, talk, and hang with. Nothing more. Right? **_WRONG, dead wrong! _**Ok where are these thoughts coming from… .**Rai**. Do I like Kimiko? **Rai. **I couldn't! Could I?** RAIMUNDO!

"Jeez Kimiko.. why you yelling?" "Well Rai I've been saying your name for like five minutes and you haven't answered. We're here." "OH, oops sorry"

"Alright let's start lookin' for this wu. Dojo can you sense it?" Clay said. "Well, since this wu gives me the cold I can only sense the general direction. I think it's north up the hill. No wait maybe northeast…..

"Oh this is great the geko can't sense what direction it's in and we are in a huge forest! It'll take us hours to find this wu if we don't even no the general direction" Kimiko punches Raimoundo in the arm and gives him a hard glare. "OW! What was that for?" " For being mean to Dojo!" she replied like I was some kind of idiot. **No, definitly can't like that girl and her firery temper. **_Oh yes you do, you love how she's strong and makes her opinion clear. _

" Ok, well since we have a lot of ground to cover, lets break up into teams" Kimiko started. " How about Clay goes with…". "I want to go with Kimiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Omi screamed before Kimiko could finish her sentence. " Oh ok then me and Omi will go together and Clay and Raimundo will be a group." Kimiko said with a ping of regret because she was not with Raimundo. " When you find the wu alert the others by using your element to make a sign." On that note everyone left in search of the wu.

* * *

Clay's Pov 

**Oh tarnation! We've been looking for the wu for thrity minutes already and I'm tired! I can tell Rai is too by his unusually slow movements. He has been oddly quiet this whole time… I wonder what's on his mind. It must be something important too he hasn't made one wise crakin' joke.**

"Hey Rai, what's on your mind partner." " Nothing cowboy I'm just exhausted! We've been walking for a really long time and still no signs of the wu. Kim and Omi haven't found it either because we haven't seen any signals." Rai snapped. " I know what you mean Rai, I'm tired and hungry too. That's not what I meant when I said what's on your mind because I can tell it's something more besides just bein' tired." " Clay your always hungry.." Rai said, avoiding the other question. " Rai you just made a joke to dodge my question".

Rai sighed. "ok well I guess I am think about something." There was no answer from Clay so Raimundo took this as a sign to continue. " I guess I have been thinking about Kimiko ." "You like her?"Clay asked curiously. " I really don't know. Sometimes I think I begin to like her and then other times I feel like I hate her. It's just all so confusing."

Before Clay had a chance to respond they saw a big fireball light up the sky. " Well, that means that Kim and Omi found the wu. We better get a move on it." Rai said.

Kim's Pov

We found the orb of honesty but ,since nothing ever seems to go right, so did Wuya and Chase. " Kimiko signal Clay and Raimundo! Hurry do it as quick as a turtle!" " Um I think you mean as quick as a rabbit Omi." " Oh yes that too, but hurry!"

Right them Wuya aimed her foot right for Omi's head and it connected, sending Omi crashing into a tree. " Omi!" I screamed.

**Ok, I better signal the guys. I sent a huge fireball into the air and hoped that they would see it. Then I turned my attention to Wuya who was running towards the wu. I chased after her trying to beat her to it. But then, out of nowhere, Chase Young landed infront of me. **

" I thought you wanted no part in shen gong wu" I said. " I don't but this particular one has caught my interest. I must have this wu." He said smiling evil. Omi jumped in and knocked Chase out of the way and said to go get the wu. " I will take on Chase! Hurry go!" **I hesitated for a moment, he was badly hurt and Chase would only hurt him more, but I knew we needed the wu; so I took of running as fast as my feet would take me. **

**I managed to catch up to Wuya and it was a race to get to the wu first. Unfortunatly, we got there at the same time. **

Rai's pov

As we got closer I could hear punches and grunts. I picked up the pace. Clay seemed to get the message because he started running faster. When we arrived I saw both Kim and Wuya with a grip on the orb. Oh no, that means it's a showdown.

" Ugly Hag I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! The game is dance dance revolution. The person with the better score at the end wins.

" I accept your challenge. My silk spinner against your reversing mirror. " " Ok then, Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The sceneary changes into a dance floor with two mats, one for Kimiko and Wuya, and a huge television. The rest of the warriors are seated in stands that are blocked off. Chase is on the opposite side of the xiaolin warriors.

Kimiko and Wuya yell in unison " Gong Yi Temp Ai!" and the challenge begins.

Kim's Pov

**Wuya and I are both on the expert level , so the arrows are flying across the screen. Theres a reason why I choose this challenge though. I've played before and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. I have 17 combos right now and Wuya only has 7. HA take that Wuya. I'm really concentrating but I can't help but here the guys cheering me on in the background. But there is really only one voice that I hear and it's Raimundos. **

He's saying " Come on Fire Girl kick that old hag's butt! Your doing great keep it up!" **If I was motivated before now I'm ten times more determined to kick Wuya's butt! That is until she used the silk spinner to pin my feet to the middle of the circle!**

Rai' Pov

**Oh no! Wuya used the silk spinner to plant Kim's feet to the middle where she can't hit any of the arrows. At this rate she'll lose! Oh I have an idea!**

"Kim! Use your hands to hit the arrows! You'll just have to be flexible!"

"Oh Raimundo that is a very good idea! I can't believe I did not come up with an idea like that" Omi stated. " Ya partner I gotta give u props. That idea is as good as getting a new pig on the farm for Christmas." Clay proclaimed.

"Wow dude you like it when your parents get you a pig for Christmas." " Darn tootin'" Clay responded.

Apparently Kim heard my idea because she was suddenly back in the game. Who knew the girl was that flexible? The showdown is almost over and it looks like Kim might win.

Normal Pov

The showdown ended and Kimiko was the victor. Wuya storms away pouting and mumbling under her breath that dancing is stupid. Chase gives a glare to the warriors then leaves after Wuya.

"Congradulations Kimiko! " Omi says.

" Nice going there little lady you sure showed that rottin snake." Clay praised.

"Way to go fire girl you really got some talent with DDR!" Raimundo says as he hugs Kimiko. Kim blushes but thankfully no one notices**.**

" It was no big deal guys. I'm sure any of you could have beat her easily." "Oh I am sure I would have. Probably even faster than you!" Omi boasts. "Thanks Omi. Well I couldn't have done it with out Rai's idea of using my hands. Thanks Rai I really owe you one!" Kim said with a smile. Rai Smiles back and says" No problem. Well we should probably get back to the temple."

And so they depart.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me this long to put out and update! School has been very busy lately! I finally had a day off and got to write :]

So this chapter you see a little more about how Rai feels about Kimiko. I think I know where I'm going with this and there might be about 2-3 more chapters.

Ok so review and tell me what you think!


	4. Let's Play a Game

Ok so I just wanted to say I worked really hard on getting this chapter out faster than the last one. So there might be a few grammar/ spelling mistakes. Sorry!

I also want to give a shout out to those who reviewed for any chapter including:

**RaiKimluva22**

**xXWindxFireXx**

**MetallicBlueFrog**

**XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX**

**Gothic-k210**

**I really appreciate it and I hope all those who read this story will also read some of the stories these authors have. They are all amazing :] **

_Anything in italics is their conscience. _

_**Anything is bold and italics is normal pov.**_

* * *

"Were you successful young ones?" Master Fung asked when the dragons returned. "Oh yes master Fung! We retrieved the orb of honesty!" Omi replied. "Actually I retrieved the orb of honesty." Kimiko cut in.

"I am most pleased with your success, so you can have the rest of the day off." Master Fung stated.

_**All of the dragons were happy to hear this. So they decided to hang out together the rest of the day. After rounds of goo zombies, sparring, and so much more they were tired; so they just sat around talking until Kimiko brought up an idea.**_

"How about we play truth or dare?" "Oh! Yes let's play! Let's play! Wait, what's truth or dare?" Omi asked curiously. "Well one person asks another to pick truth or dare. If they choose truth they have to answer the question that the person asks them honestly. If they pick dare they have to do whatever the person asks them to do." Rai replied. "Well! That sounds like a mighty fine game Kimiko. I say lets Play!" Clay said.

_**All of the dragons agreed to this and Raimundo got to go first. He chooses to ask Omi truth or dare. **_

"Well of course I choose dare because I am not afraid of anything!" Omi replied confidently.

_**Just then Raimundo spotted a squirrel sitting up in a tree and got an idea**_.

"Alright Omi, I dare you to go pet that squirrel in the tree." Rai said with a smirk. "S-ssssssquirrel?!?!?!?!?!?!? Ummm ha-ha no problem!" Omi said while trying to sound calm.

_**He really appeared shaking and his voice was cracking.**_

_**As Omi left to go do his dare Clay brought up the point that it would probably take awhile. So he decided that he would go next. He knew exactly who to choose and what to say if they choose truth or dare. **_

**Clay's POV**

I choose Kimiko to ask truth or dare to. Now here's my reason for choosin' her. Rai told me that he might like her. It seems like Kim likes Rai. I believe I could set those two up faster than my sister Jessi seein' a bowl of chili an eatin' it. Alright, enough about that lets get on with the question.

"Hmmm I choose dare."

" Alright Kim, I dare you to...

_**Clay paused and smiled one of those I know something you don't smiles. **_

_**This just makes Kim very anxious. **_" To…. What?" Kim says. " I dare you to kiss Rai."

"WHAT?!?" Rai and Kim say in unison.

"I dare Kimiko to kiss Rai." Clay stated again as if he doesn't get that they heard him loud and clear. Rai and Kim look like they are in shock and Clay just sits there smiling, enjoying the show. "Well, it's a dare u gotta do it." He smirked.

"Well that is true it is a dare. I think I better do it or else my name is ruined."Kim said. _**She couldn't help but think that she got to kiss Rai after thinking about it so often. She was smiling on the inside but she didn't let that show on the outside. She just acted like she was mad at Clay for suggesting such a ridicules idea. Which she wasn't. Definitely wasn't. She just wasn't sure if she wanted Rai to know how she felt about him yet. What if he didn't feel the same way?**_

I sat their waiting; Kim looked almost happy I dared her to kiss Rai. On the other hand, if looks could kill I'd be dead. Rai was glaring daggers at me. I could tell he was mad. Wait, furious. I know he told me he didn't know how he felt about Kim but I can tell they are meant for each other. Sounds corny I know but that's the only way I can describe how those to look at each other when they think no one is looking.

" Alright so let's just get this over with." Rai said finally. _**He was still mad. Kim looked kind of hurt at how much Rai didn't like the idea of kissing her.**_ "Ok" she said.

**Rai's Pov**

I am freaking out! FREAKING OUT! I have to kiss Kim. I still don't know how I feel about her and I have to kiss her. Not only that but what if she thinks I'm a bad kisser. Ok no more time to worry she's leaning in Better do the same.

**Normal POV**

Kim and Rai were slowly leaning in. They were lost in each other's eyes. Sapphire blue looked with emerald green. Then it was like nothing else was around them and Kim closed the distance. It was a short and sweet kiss but that doesn't mean that it didn't send sparks throughout the dragon of fire's body. They broke the kiss and looked at each other for the briefest of moments before Rai decided to get up. He gave a lame excuse that he was tired and needed rest. Kim watched him go and then politely excused herself. She needed to write to Keiko and she needed to do it now.

**Kim's Pov**

Ok, I really need to calm done. It was just a kiss. I've kissed other people before. _This time though I kissed Rai, who is my best friend and who I know I REALLY like. _So I've liked other boys before and I've kissed them. _You didn't love those other boys. _Am I in love? Could I be in love with Raimundo Pedrosa? My best Friend?

After a few hours of arguing with herself and deciding how she felt about Rai she decided she would write and tell Keiko how she felt.

Dear Keiko,

Hey, ok so you know I've told you about Rai, the hot Brazilian. Rai is annoying, over confident, stubborn, rude, always joking, always pulling pranks, thinks he's the best and even more. BUT, Rai is also caring, sweet, charming, someone who will do anything for his friends, funny when it's not mean, and totally cute. So u might be confused as why I wrote about Rai and his pros and cons. Well Keiko, after thinking about this for a long time I will tell you why.

I am completely and utterly in love with Raimundo Pedrosa

Luv,

Kim

PS- u are the first one to know. Please write back and tell me if u think I'm crazy. Am I crazy to fall in love at 16? I mean he's 17 but still… ok I'm rambling.. Just write back.

* * *

Ok so tell me what ya think!


	5. Secrets

So again I don't own Xiaolin Showdown!

**Bold is normal pov**

_Italics is there inner self talking_

Enjoy!

* * *

Kim,

First off I would like to say something: FINALLY! Girl, I think I knew you were in love with Raimundo before you even did. BUT anyways! U KISSED HIM! I'm so thrilled for you Kim! AND no u are not crazy because you fell in love. Did I mention I have a new boyfriend? I think he's _the one. _But enough about me. I'm typing this to talk about YOU! Kim, does he feel the same way? I want to know so write back.

Luv,

Keiko

PS.- this is better than any Soap Opera on TV!

**As Kimiko was reading this she couldn't help but smile. Keiko was always so happy-go-lucky and free spirited. Plus you wouldn't even be able to guess how many times Keiko has told her that her boyfriend was ****the one****. She has had A LOT of ****the ones. ****Keiko brought up a good point. Did Rai feel the same way about her as she did about him? She decided to write a quick response before training began. **

Keiko,

Congratulations! I'm happy you maybe found the one. Hopefully he is the right one this time. I never told you but your last boyfriend was a jerk but I didn't say anything because you thought he was the one too. Anyway, I don't know how Rai feels about me but I will find out! I promise to keep you updated!

Luv,

Kim

**Kim knew she had to hurry if she wanted to make it to training on time. She quickly brushed her hair and put it up in pigtails. She then dashed down the hall to the training grounds.**

**When she got there everyone was there except Raimundo**.

"Where's Rai?" she asked.

"I reckon he still asleep. Whose turn is it to wake him up?"

"I believe Kimiko it is your turn although, I do not mind getting him up. I enjoy seeing his reaction when I throw a bucket of ice water on him!" Omi said while smiling.

"No, that's ok Omi I'll get him up."

**Kim was walking down the hallway to their "rooms" when she thought of a gutsy way to wake up Rai. She would kiss him to wake him up. **

**When she walked into Rai's room she had to suppress her laughter so she wouldn't wake Rai up. **

**Rai was lying on his mat covers thrown all about with his teddy bear tucked under his arm and he was smiling in his sleep.**

**Kimiko couldn't help but think he looked like a child. But that was before she really got a good look at him. If you could imagine him without the bear…….. He looked well sexy. **

**Rai had no shirt on exposing his well toned chest; his hair was messed up in a way that it looked like he just got out of bed, well he was still in bed but you get the point; and he was only wearing a pair of red boxer shorts. **

**Kim was pretty sure she was drooling. **

She quietly said to herself "Okay stop staring, you're here just to wake him up." Then she smiled because she knew she was going to kiss him again.

**She slowly made her way to the bed and got done on her knees. Rai was even sexier up close. She slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. **

**Rai's eyes started to open and he realized that Kim was in his room and she was freakin' kissing him! **

**Kim now saw he was awake and smiled because she saw a hint of a blush on Rai's face. **

"Good morning Rai"

"Ah good morning Kim "he said a little awkwardly.

"The guys sent me to wake you up because you're late for training again!"

Rai sensed a bit of teasing in Kim's voice even though she was scowling.

"Well, I'm up now. _FULLY UP. _I'll meet you guys done there in a second."

"Okay" and with that she left and didn't say another word. She didn't even turn back.

* * *

**Rai came down to the training grounds pretty fast and he looked a bit shaken up. It didn't go unnoticed. Clay saw the way Kim came back. She looked like she was trying to figure something out and had an odd look on her face. Rai looked awkward, nervous, and a little bit happy all at the same time. **

**Clay knew something must have happened between the two and he was sure he would find out. He loved playing match maker. **

"Today we will be doing something a little different." Master Fung started, "We will begin with meditation. Then we will try a new trust exercise, and finally we will work on a new technique. "

As Master Fung has said they started with meditation. Kim got a chance to concentrate and focus and release all thoughts about Rai out of her head. _For the time being._

**After an hour of meditation, everyone was calm, relaxed, and ready for more training. However, they were not ready for what Master Fung threw at them. **

"As you all know, we have recently required the orbof honesty. The new technique I will be teaching you requires everyone to trust and believe in your fellow dragons and their abilities. So everyone will share one secret about themselves to a fellow dragon. You will also use the orb of honesty to tell if the person is lying of not."

**Kim didn't like where this was going.**

"I will choose who pairs up with whom."

**OF COURSE! Master Fung just had to put her with Rai. I mean he's been acting weird; he had the right to act weird though. He did wake up to her kissing him. **

"So um do you want to go first or should I?"

"Um well why don't you go first Rai." Kim suggest nonchalantly.

**Raimundo sighed and then started talking.**

"As you probably know, I was in the circus. A lot of people think I just ran away with the circus because I hated my life or my parents or school was too hard for me. Well, none of those reasons are true. When I was young, and I mean really young, my parents were murdered. "

**At this Kim gasped not only because Rai's parents were murdered, but also because Rai's voice was suddenly cold and filled with hurt. Rai looked at her and she just nodded as if a sign to continue. **

"My grandparents had to come and take care of my family and me; because none of us were really old enough to take care of the family on our own. They were so devastated about their daughter, my mom, that on the day of my mom and dad's funeral my grandpa didn't show up because he couldn't look at their faces…… cold, white, and dead. I remember crying, wishing, and praying that they would come back. But they never did and my older sister told me they never would. Of course I didn't believe her back then, I was so young. "

**Kim could feel the hot tears in her eyes just waiting to be released. She knew she couldn't cry, not yet. She wanted to hear the rest of the story. **

"My grandparents did the best they could but they were old and couldn't provide much money. We would have less and less food each day and it came to the point where my younger brother and sister were starving. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I thought if I would leave it would be one less mouth to feed and there would be more food for them. So I left with what little money I had from the jobs I would do for the neighbors. I was a coward. I ran away instead of trying to find a different way to help them and I regret my decision greatly. I haven't seen any of them in years. Sometimes I wonder if they are even still alive."

Rai looked like he was holding something back but Kim decided it was enough. The look of anguish, hurt, regret, and sadness was on his face. She couldn't make him go on even if she did want to hear more about what happened. Maybe one day she would ask him about it again and maybe he would tell her more.

"Rai I'm so sorry."

**Kim knew that was lame but she couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked up and said:**

"Well are you going to see if I'm lying or not?"

**She was confused until she saw him nod over to the orb of honesty**.

"No, I'm not because I believe you wouldn't lie about something like that."

**He looked surprised**.

"Rai, you may think that I'm stuck up snob, but I'm not. I know what you must be feeling right now because it's written all over your face and **(She said this part in a whisper)** I know what it is like to feel that way because I've experienced it too.

"What?" confusion was clear in his voice.

"I think it's my turn to tell you a secret. " Kim said.

**Rai nodded in response**.

"You know my mother died. It's just me and my dad. Well when she first died I felt like it wasn't real. I felt as if it was a nightmare and I would wake up and she would hold me in her arms and tell me everything was ok. But it wasn't and I think you understand that over anyone else."

**He nodded. **

"Whenever my dad would see me he would start crying because I would remind him of mom. It made me feel like a terrible person. Like I was causing him pain. I didn't want to hurt him any more so I ran away. I stayed at my friend's house for a couple of nights but when her mom found out, she kicked me out of the house and told me to go home. I didn't. I went to stay at a hotel. The worst part was, my dad didn't even call to see if I was ok. I don't even think he noticed I was gone because he was grieving so much."

**Rai looked at Kim. The look he wore moments ago was now on Kimiko's face and he felt her pain. She stopped to take a breath and he waited patiently for her to continue.**

"It had been a week and two days and I still heard nothing from him. I thought maybe he didn't care about me. I sat there some days, just staring out the window, hoping that I would see him out there, walking around, and looking for me. I didn't. The next day I tried to take my life. "

**Rai took in a sharp breath but said nothing. **

"I was in so much pain. My mom dead and my dad who didn't care. I decided I would walk in front of a car. When I got outside though, I saw him and he was panicked. He was holding a picture of me and asking everyone he saw if they had seen me. I called out to him and he looked over at me. A look of pure joy and relief was on his face. He ran to me and I ran to him. He held me tight and told me never to scare him like that again. I was so happy to see him that I didn't even remember to ask why it took him so long to find me. To this day I don't know and I always wonder if he really loves me as much as he says he does."

**Kim finished talking and waited for Raimundo to use the orb of honesty on her. After awhile she said:**

"Well are you going to use the orb on me?"

**All of a sudden she was in Rai's arms. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.**

He said one word "No."

**Then neither of them talked. They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other, and silently crying into each other's arms.**

* * *

Ok this was a really emotional chapter for me to write. I almost cried while writing Rai and Kim's stories.

Tell me what you think of this chapter I really put my heart into writing it.

Love everyone as always!


	6. Encounters

Ok so this chapter is mostly in Kimiko's POV.

* * *

I'm so tired. So why can't I sleep? Most likely because I think today was one of the most emotional days of my life. I told Rai about one of my secrets. Probably the biggest one I have. I guess I couldn't help it. After he told me about his parents and life, I guess my story just spilled out of my mouth.

Not that I mind Raimundo knowing. I mean I trust him with my life. I just can't stop thinking about what happened today. He held me in his arms and I held on to him like if I let go, I would die. The thing that's driving me crazy is what he said after he let me go.

_Flashback_

_I'm in his arms crying and I'm pretty sure he's crying to. He might be crying for me, but most likely about his own story. I'm crying for the both of us._

_Master Fung is walking up to us but I'm not about to let go of Raimundo. I need him right now._

"_Young dragons I can see that everyone is emotional. We will not begin the new technique until tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off." And he left. _

_Raimundo is staring at Master Fung's retreating back until I sniffle a tiny bit and he looks back at me. A slight blush appears on his face and I can feel my face heating up to. He lets go of me and takes a step back. I miss his comforting embrace and now I feel a lot colder without his arms around me. _

"_I think we both need a good nights rest don't you?" _

"_Um ya, I guess we should go to bed early" I say, not really meaning it. I want to stay out longer with him._

_He nods and I start to turn around and head back to my room._

"_Kim- wait!"_

_I'm surprised to hear his voice again but I turn around. "Ya?"_

"_I just want to say something." _

"_Ok." I say waiting patiently. _

"_Uh ok so I just want to say never, ever, in a million years, try to take your life again. Ok? I mean it Kim don't even think about it. If you did I couldn't live with myself. Promise me you won't even consider it." _

_I'm shocked! Why would he say something like that? Does that mean he really cares about me? He looks like he's waiting for an answer. I know my voice is going to come out shaky and unstable. "Uh — ya—Rai - - -I..I promise."_

"_Ok good. Goodnight Kim."_

"_Goodnight….."_

_End of Flashback_

So yes, what he said is keeping me up. Wouldn't it keep anyone up? I mean to hear the boy you love say something like that- it's just mind blowing. So does he love me? Or even like me? I mean to say something like that; he has to care about me- definitely. Is it in the _**I'm your best friends so I have to care way**_. Or is it _**your like my sister and I feel as if I need to protect you way**_. Or could it be (I really hope it is) _**I care about you as more than a friend and I don't know how my life would go on without you, because I love you way. **_

Okay so it's probably one of the first two. All though I really really wish it was the last way.

WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING! I really need to get some sleep! Okay, I'll just count some sheep, which should put me to sleep!

1….2…..3….4….5…6……………………………………………….99….. ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

I'm up at 5:30 in the morning. This is way to freaking early to be up, but if I don't get up this early the boys beat me to the shower and all the hot water will be gone. I'm slowly getting up. I grab my robe, my personal essentials, and my temple clothes. Ha-ha if Keiko were here she would die if she had to wear the same thing every day!

I quietly make my way to the bathroom- I don't want to wake anyone up. Did I mention we only have 1 bathroom! That's right 1! What were the monks thinking when they built this place? Let me tell you I hate going into the bathroom right after we eat. Clay usually get's there first and you know how he puts hot sauce on everything? Ya well the result--- let's just say one time Omi went in there after Clay and passed out. Ya, it is really that bad.

I arrive at the bathroom to see someone is already in there. No way! I'm usually the only one up at this time! Even Omi doesn't get up this early. I wonder who it is.

So I'm patiently waiting for whoever it is to get out of the bathroom**. Man, this person is taking a long time!!!!!! **Okay, maybe not so patiently.

Finally the door opens and I start to get up from the position I was sitting in on the floor.

I'm about to say "Took you long enough!" when I see who it is and freeze. It's Raimundo and he's only wearing boxer shorts. Curse him for having a perfect chest! I know I'm probably staring but he hasn't noticed me yet, but it's only a matter of time.

He turns around and sees me. A little smile comes on his face.

"Hey Kim, I didn't see you there."

"Hey sorry I was waiting for the bathroom and well you took a long time so I just sat down and then you came out and I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't say anything and ya well good morning."

Oh man! I sounded like a rambling idiot! I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Thank goodness there's a lot of steam. Hopefully he will just write it off as me being hot.

"Sorry if I took a long time."

"No, it's ok. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

Now he's the one who seems uncomfortable. Good let him be. I can feel a smirk coming on.

"Uh, I, Uh guess I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us." Oops, didn't mean for that to come out now he's going to ask me why.

"Really? I thought you always got up at this time. Why couldn't you sleep?"

Told you. Now I have to think of what to say. I definitely don't want to tell him I was thinking about him. That would make his ego twice as large and I could just see his trademark smirk on his lips. "I guess after talking about my mom and dad, I just got emotional, I don't really know." That was pretty good lie. I'm impressed with myself.

"Oh, Kim I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about my family too. I guess my story brought back some memories I didn't really want to think about."

I just nod in understanding and say "Oh." So he wasn't thinking about me, he was thinking about his family. Okay that's selfish. Of course he should think about his family and not me.

"Well, I should probably go finish drying off and let you get in the shower so I'll talk to you later Kim."

"Ya, I'll talk to you later too."

He turned to go and I watched him before he quickly turned back and with a smirk said "Try not to think too much about me Kimi."

Now that got me mad! "That won't be a problem at ALL Rai. If I even thought about you it would be how I can kick your butt in training!"

"Ya I'm sure that is the only reason you think about me." He said sarcastically as his stupid smirk just got larger.

I was about to say something back but he was already gone.

* * *

After my nice, relaxing shower I went down to the kitchen. Everyone was already there eating breakfast. I sat down and grabbed myself an apple. I looked around. Clay had an egg omelet, Omi had oatmeal, I think it's disgusting but he said it gets him ready for the day, and Rai had a bowl of cereal. I always like the mornings. It's like eating with family. I think of Omi as my little brother, Clay as the protective older brother, Dojo as the annoying family pet, Master Fung as the wise grandfather or dad, and Rai as… . I can't picture Rai being related to me. I think it's because I love him. I can only picture him as being my, well, boyfriend.

"BOOM!"

"What in tar-nation was that???"

"Come on I think we better go check it out!" Rai said.

We rushed over to the vault only to spot the last person we would ever want to see.

"Jack Spicer! What do you want?" Omi asked viciously.

" Duh cue ball! Isn't it obvious? The wu of course! Jackbots, attack!"

Suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of Jack bots. Not that it was a problem, we were wudai warriors.

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi screamed. He sent a huge wave of water at the Jack bots. About 20 of them fell under one attack by Omi.

"Clay and Kim go and stop Jack!" Rai yelled, " Me and Omi can finish the rest of the bots off!"

Usually I didn't let anyone boss me around but Rai's voice was full of certainty and leadership. I looked at Clay and he nodded. We started running through the bots to get to Jack. Rai and Omi covered us as we ran. I didn't look back but I could hear bots exploding and Rai and Omi attacking.

I spotted Spicer and yelled "Spicer you better not move a muscle or else your burnt!"

"Oh ya? I'd like to see you try. "

This wasn't good, he usually is cowering by now. This must be some sort of trap.

" Clay, be careful Spicer is standing up to us he must have something up his sleeve!" Just after I said this I felt a pain in my head and everything went black.

**Clay's Pov**

"Kimiko!"

I turned around to see the chameleon- bot. I could kill Spicer for playing dirty. I got to focus. Protect Kim, Fight the chameleon- bot, watch out for Spicer.

The chameleon-bot suddenly was attacking. Throwing jabs and punches so fast that I could barely dodge. I was not meant to fight this robot. This was something only a person fast on their feet could do. I needed Rai. The chameleon- bot was pushing me away from Kimiko so I did the only thing I could do. I screamed.

" RAIMUNDO!!!!!!"

I prayed that he could hear because next thing I knew, I was flying threw the air and thrown into a wall. I'm gonna pass out. I'm sorry Kimiko and Rai……..

**Raimundo's Pov**

Damn that Spicer. I swear we can't even go through a breakfast without being attacked. The robots are endless. Omi and I are fighting side by side taking them down. We are almost done, there are only a few left when I hear a ear piercing cry

" RAIMUNDO!"

It's Clay. Oh no. What happened? I look at Omi and say:

" Can you handle the rest? I need to go help Clay and Kimiko."

" Yes my friend. Go! Hurry! I will cover your frontside!"

" It's back and thanks Omi."

I run as fast as I can, Omi covering me as I do so. I get there in a matter of seconds. I'm the dragon of wind , that basically means I can run as fast as the wind can blow. When I get there I don't like the scene.

Jack has a bag full of wu and is starting to fly away laughing. I look over and see the chameleon- bot with Kimiko in its arms, not far behind Jack.

"NOOOOO!!!!! " I scream.

" HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you ever want to see your girlfriend again you'll let me leave and bring me the rest of the wu." Jack says evilly.

There's nothing I can do. I don't want to let them go; but if I go after them the chameleon-bot will kill Kim in an instant.

Omi comes over. He apparently just finished off the jack bots.

"Where are Kimiko and Clay" He asks fearfully.

"Kimiko has been kidnapped and Clay….." I look around for Clay and find him out cold.

"Clay!" I yell.

Omi follows me over to where Clay is on the ground.

"Come on Omi! We need to get him to the monks to see if he is alright! Help me lift him."

With some effort we get him to the monks. Master Fung enters the room with a solemn look on his face.

"Raimundo, Omi, I have been informed about the situation. I know you probably want to go and get Kimiko right now but we can not.

I feel the anger boiling inside of me and I can't contain it.

"AND WHY NOT?? SHE COULD BE IN DANGER AND IF WE WAIT ANY LONGER MAYBE SHE'LL BE KILLED!" I screamed in frustration.

"Raimundo," Master Fung states sternly," Clay is injured and you are both tired. It will do no good to send only two worn out warriors to go get Kimiko. We need to wait for Clay to heal and we need to think of a plan."

I was going to argue more when Clay let out a groan of pain and I knew I would not win this argument. I was tired and Omi and I would not defeat that weakling in the state we are in now. Jack probably won't hurt Kim; he has some kind of thing for her. But that gave me little reassurance. I was worried for her and I would give anything in the world to get her back and away from that slime ball.

* * *

So I had some more Rai/Kim stuff in this chapter :)

I think it's adorable the way Rai is so protective over Kim! What about you?

I'm really sorry about the long wait!!! I promise the next chapter will come out sooner. I know exactly where i want to go with it. I'm also thinking about startig a new story so check it out when i publish the first chapter! : ]

Luv u as always,

Love2becrazy31

Reviews are always appriciated


	7. Oh No

One quick note before we begin

_Anything in italics is what is being thought_

Enjoy!

* * *

**Kimiko's POV**

_Darkness. Darkness surrounds me. How long have I been like this? In complete darkness. The last thing I remember was telling Clay to watch out and then nothing. When will I awake from this god awful nightmare? Or better yet do I want to wake up to what awaits me. My guess is that this has something to do with Spicer. I knew he was planning something. That sly, cocky look. He never has that look unless he, for once, is living up to his title of evil boy genius. _

WHIIRRRR… WHIRRRRR….

_Sounds like machines in the background. I must be in Spicer's Layer or should I say basement. I guess I should look around to see my situation. _

_I slowly open my eyes and blink a few times. Once my vision is clear I realize my head is killing me! Oh, yea I got hit in the head. Thanks Spicer. _

_The room is full of broken robot parts and machines that I bet even Jack doesn't know how to use. I wonder what his evil plan is this time…_

" Your awake."

" Yea, well no thanks to you. My head is killing me thank you very much."

"Now, now, now is that anyway to talk to the person who is holding you hostage Kimiko?"

"Well, Jack, if it was any other person no. For you I really don't care." I said smirking.

"You know Kim, your attitude is one of your best qualities."

"You don't know me enough to know about my qualities. What's your dumb plan this time?"

" My plan is quite brilliant actually. See, when I invaded the temple, I didn't get a chance to get all the wu, thanks to your stupid little boyfriend. "

_He's not my boyfriend but I wish he was; is what I felt like saying aloud but didn't. Let Spicer think Rai's my boyfriend. Truthfully, I know about Spicer's thing for me and personally, I'm repulsed by the thought of dating him. _

"So I'm going to use you as bait for them to bring me the wu. Then when they hand it over I'll trap them and then get rid of them once and for all."

" Ha, by yourself? You don't have the guts or strength to do it. You'll never even be half as good as Wuya or Chase. Evil boy loser."

"Actually, little miss hot pants; I don't plan on destroying them myself. I plan to give them over to Chase and Wuya. Chase still wants Omi to join the heylin side and Wuya; well she's got a bone to pick with Raimundo. "

"What does she want with Rai? What is she going to do to him?"

"You know Wuya. Probably try to convince him to join the heylin side. If he doesn't, then she will get rid of him. Does that bother you? Your little boyfriend will either betray you or be taken care of."

"One, Rai will never betray me and two, what do you mean by taken care of?"

"When Raimundo joined Wuya, she felt like the two of them could take down anything. She said she felt like she was complete. Something she never felt with me," he said jealously, "My guess is that Wuya could never kill Raimundo. She would probably just send him to another dimension."

" Why could she not kill RaI?"

" Did you not just hear what I said? She said she felt complete when she was with him. My guess is that the old hag had some kind of feelings for him. Either as a family member or as something more." Jack said with a knowing smirk. He knew this would upset Kimiko and that's why he said it. Even if it wasn't true.

A look of horror crossed Kimiko's face.

_Wuya had feeling for.. for.. RAI?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! She's like 1,000 years old! EWW that.. that… is disgusting! Rai would never like an old hag like her. He's into better women like say me for example. _

"Well Kimiko I would love to stay and chat but I've got things to do."

_I didn't respond. I didn't even hear what Jack said before he left. I was still in shock from what Jack said about Wuya and Rai. Rai has told us about what happened but never in great detail. None of us like to recall that memory and only talk about it when necessary. _

_It's been a day, I think, and still no sign of Raimundo or any other xiaolin warriors. I suppose I shouldn't give up hope. They will come for me eventually. I just really want to get out of here. I need a shower, change of clothes, and I'm starving!_

"Kimiko"

_I visibly jump like ten feet in the air. It's not every day that you hear a voice call out your name when you think you are alone. I look around, nothings there._

"S-Sp-Spicer? Is that you?" I ask shaking and scared.

"That's the person who you think is recuing you? The person who captured you? WOW Kimi, I never thought you were that dumb." Replied the one voice I had been dying to hear.

"Took you long enough Rai." "Sorry I would have come sooner but Clay was injured and we had to wait for him to heal." " Where are the others? And where are you?" " It's a new technique we learned to help with this mission but I will tell you more about that later. Clay and Omi are also using the technique to keep hidden. Let's get out of here!" " What about Spicer? He won't just let me walk out of here." "Look around. Do you see him?"

_I look around. Rai is right. I don't see him anywhere._

"Ok let's get out of here." I say

_I realize how Rai is hiding. He is the wind. Hmm interesting. So, somehow Master Fung taught everyone to become there elements. That is so cool! I want to learn how to become fire! That's for later though. First we got to get out of here. _

"Kim come on I got the lock open!"

_Suddenly Omi, Clay, and Rai all appear out of there hiding places._

" Yes let us get out of this humid situation." "You mean sticky situation partner."

"Whatever guys, let's just get out of here."

"I don't think so! Jackbots attack!"

_Oh crap of course Jack shows up._

" Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo screams. Tons of Jackbots are destroyed but it looks like there are still thousands. Time to kick some Spicer butt.

" Wudai Mars Fire!!!"I spin around and flames form at my will. I haven't bent fire in so long. It feels like a rush. I decide to go with my fire fist attack. I start running, pounding any robot within hitting reach with my fists of fire. Bots fall all around me.

Then a thought occurs to me.

"Guys watch out for Jack and the Chameleon-bot! They're around here somewhere!"

**Normal POV **

The warriors all hear Kimiko's warning about staying alert. Every guard is up. Omi is fighting a large number of Jackbots with thousands of tiny little icicles. Clay is standing back to back with Omi; also taking on a number of bots with a series of kicks and punches.

"Wudai Star Wind! Ah man this robots are never ending!"

BAM!

Rai gets punched in the face with a very heavy force that could only be made of metal. This could mean only one person. Or in better terms, thing.

"Ahhh. Damn that hurt. Must be the Chameleon- bot."

Rai's assumption was right because at that moment another metal fist was sent flying towards Raimundo's face. Raimundo manages to dodge. But then a barrage of punches comes flying at him.

"Ah man what can I do? The punches are coming to fast and I barely manage to dodge them." Raimundo whispers to himself, thinking.

"I've got it! Focus.. Focus..."

Raimundo was gathering up all of his energy to perform an attack.

"Let's hope I can do this…..

Wudai Invisibility attack Wind!" Rai screamed.

Rai disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. The chameleon-bot was searching for Rai when all of a sudden POW!

The bot get flung across the room with a mighty burst of wind. Raimundo is still nowhere to be seen. The other warriors, who had finished of the jackbots, were now looking for Jack himself and the stolen wu. Except for one concerned fire dragon.

Said dragon was worried for Raimundo's safety. He was nowhere to be found and this troubled her. Of course the chameleon-bot was here so it couldn't have gotten Raimundo. But Jack wasn't here.

There were two scenarios running through Kimiko's mind. 1- Rai was captured by Jack who was holding him hostage like he had her. Or 2- Rai simply found Jack and was beating him up as she ran through these scenarios.

Most likely 2. Raimundo was tough and there was no way a mama's boy like Jack could ever out match him. WOW, if he had heard her think that his ego would have been ten times as large.

But wait, neither of those scenarios made sense anymore. If Rai was captured or fighting Jack- who was taking on the chameleon-bot? It wasn't Omi or Clay; they were looking for the shen gong wu. It wasn't herself. So that only leaves Raimundo.

Suddenly Kim remembered that Raimundo told her about a new technique. Somehow He must be invisible and fighting the chameleon-bot. Thank goodness he was alright.

All of a sudden a loud crash and an explosion was heard. As the thick, gray smoke cleared up Kim saw that the chameleon-bot was in pieces and obviously defeated. Omi and Clay had found the wu and had also found Jack; they must have felt the need to teach him a lesson because he was curled in a ball, crying. She also saw something else- a body lying on the floor, not moving.

* * *

OOOOooooOOO Cliff hanger. Sorry!! You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! :]

Also, this chapter was A LOT shorter than other chapters but I wanted to get it out earlier. Just to let all my readers know.. next chapter will be the last one.

One quick question to! I'm thinking about rewriting the first two chapters. I don't like the style I wrote them in. Do you think it is worth rewriting or should I just let them how they are?

Luv you all as always,

Luv2becrazy31


	8. The End

**

* * *

**

So sad last chapter! :[

but I'm also really happy it's finished!!!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

**Normal POV**

2 days, 10 hours, 15 minutes, and 20 seconds. This is exactly how long Raimundo has been asleep. Kimiko has never once left his side even at the protests of her friends. The monks had told her that Raimundo had used way too much energy and just needed to rest.

Kimiko felt as if all of this was her fault. If she had never been captured Rai wouldn't have been hurt. She felt weak and of no use to the team. Omi was always bragging about how great he was, and it wasn't exactly a lie, he was pretty good. Clay was strong, steady, and reliable. Raimundo was there to lighten the mood, and she knew of no one else that could out run him. He was also probably the most skilled at his element, even though Omi would definitely protest that. Raimundo also had the kindest heart and no one could disagree with that. He was pretty much a great leader or would be leader Master Fung hasn't chosen anyone yet.

What was she? Definitely not the strongest, and by far not the kindest, she had a short fuse. It was like she was just there. No asset to anyone, just there because there had to be a dragon of fire.

"I'm worthless. I was easily captured and I endangered everyone. Raimundo is hurt because of me."

Raimundo was not only unconscious, but he was pretty beaten up. He had a broken arm, several cuts and scratches along his whole body, a black eye, and a split lip. Kimiko looked Raimundo up and down and felt immediately guilty.

"Damn that Chameleon-bot. Raimundo, you look awful." Kim said sadly. " I know you probably can't hear me , Rai , but I want to say I'm sorry. You have no idea how guilty I feel. You also don't know how much I like you. You may be an egotistical jerk sometimes, but not all the time. You brighten up my day with your jokes that always make me laugh. Every time you smile I get this warm feeling in my stomach and it makes me smile too. When you walk into a room, my eyes never leave you, until you look at me. Then I look down, because I'm afraid you might not feel the same way. So Rai, I know you can't hear me, and this is probably why I'm telling you because I don't have enough courage to tell you to your face. Raimundo Pedrosa, I love you."

Kim smiles sadly. It feels good to let out what she had been feeling for weeks. She just wishes that he was awake.

"Kimiko, I know you want to stay by Raimundo but please, little lady, you've got to get some sleep." Clay says with sympathy but a sense of sternness is in his voice. Clay thinks of Kimiko as his little sister, and hates to see her so upset. He's broken up about his best friend too, but doesn't want to show this to Kimiko; it will only make her feel worse.

"Kimiko, if Raimundo wakes up while you are asleep we will come and get you." Clay says meaning every word of it.

A little reluctantly Kim replies "Ok, even if he moans and moves just a little, you come get me. I need to be here when he wakes up. Promise me Clay that you or Omi will come and get me."

"I promise Kim, I really do."

Kim nods in response and leaves the room. A little while later, when Raimundo has still not woken up, Clay leaves to.

* * *

**Raimudos Pov**

My eyes feel so heavy and I can't even feel my body. I know I'm hurt- probably even badly. The last thing I remember was defeating the Chameleon-bot and then everything went black. I just hope my friends are all right. Wait-what's that noise- it sounds like a voice. A female voice. Kimiko. Good, she's alright, which means Omi and Clay should be okay to. Wait… it sounds like Kim is really sad.

Raimundo tries to listen closer to see what Kim is saying.

"Damn that Chameleon-bot. Raimundo, you look awful." Kim says sadly.

So I musts really be beaten up. Like Kim said Damn that Chameleon-bot.

"I know you probably can't hear me, Rai, but I want to say I'm sorry. You have no idea how guilty I feel.

Actually, I can hear you. Why do you feel that way Kim? None of this is your fault, don't feel guilty. I was reckless.

You also don't know how much I like you. You may be an egotistical jerk sometimes, but not all the time. You brighten up my day with your jokes that always make me laugh. Every time you smile I get this warm feeling in my stomach and it makes me smile too. When you walk into a room my eyes never leave you, until you look at me. Then I look down, because I'm afraid you might not feel the same way.

Wow, I make Kim feel all of that. How come she never shows that she feels this way? Kim, you're also wrong. I see you looking at me. It gives me butterflies in my stomach.

So Rai, I know you can't hear me, and this is probably why I'm telling you because I don't have enough courage to tell you to your face. Raimundo Pedrosa, I love you."

Wait, did she just say she loves me???? Really???? Oh my gosh did I hear right? Kim is it true?

Oh, ya she's not going to answer me. I probably still look like I'm dead. Come on body, wake up, give me control.

I hear Clay tell Kim she needs rest. She agrees. Good, she shouldn't worry about me. I'll be alright, I know I will, because there's something I need to tell her and I'm not going to die before I do.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Clay just wanted everything back to normal—or at least as normal as it can get with magical weapons. He wanted Raimundo to wake up and to feel better. He wanted Kim to stop being depressed. He just wanted his little second family back to normal again. Even the little guy was affected by Raimundo's absence. Sometimes, all he can talk about is Raimundo, and that just makes Kim upset.

"Training is not the same without our short minded friend. No one else will make intelligent cracking jokes. Raimundo is manager!"

"Omi it's WISE CRACKING JOKES and BOSS not manager!" Kim answers.

Omi sighs and says "Raimundo would have made a joke about me never learning slang. I miss our friend."

" We all do little buddy we all do." Clay says.

"There you guys are! Raimundo is starting to wake up come on!" Dojo practically screams with joy.

All the friends' dash to wear Raimundo is being kept. Kim is the first to arrive and see's that Raimundo is mumbling and tossing and turning. She's instantly concerned.

" Raimundo? Rai? Are you ok? Can u hear me?" she asks worriedly.

" Uh.. ah.. K…Kim…Kimiko?"

"RAIMUNDO!! Your ok! I've been so worried about you!" Kim says as she embraces Raimundo in a tight hug."

" OW. I'm ok Kim. Can you just not hug me so tightly? I'm a little sore."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Kim let's go quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Raimundo! My friend I have missed you!" Omi says also giving Raimundo a light hug. He heard what Raimundo said to Kimiko and did not want to hurt his friend.

" Hey there partner, you had me a little worried." Clay says with a small smile. He's really overjoyed that Raimundo is ok, but he never shows a lot of emotions.

" No need to worry guys! You think the Chameleon-bot could take me down? Come on guys I can take that piece of junk any day." Rai says with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"We never doubted you for a minute." Kim replies with a smile.

The friends talk for a few more minutes when Raimundo suddenly announces that he's starving. Clay and Omi volunteer to make him his favorite me. After Raimundo says that would be great and thanks them, they depart for the kitchen. Kim and Rai are left in the room. For a few minutes, they sit in silence. Kimiko breaks the quiet.

"Rai, I'm so sorry you got hurt, it's all my fault." "Kim what happened to me, it's not your fault. It's my own. I was careless and stupid. I knew I was coming close to my limit, but I did my move anyway."

"If you didn't you might not be here now. It's my fault for even being captured in the first place. I can't believe a person like Jack beat me. I feel so weak."

"Kim, you are anything but weak. Spicer played dirty and tricked you. Think of all the times you beat him fair and square. You truly are a strong, independent warrior Kimi." Rai said using a nickname that Kimiko really didn't like. Rai didn't want to come off being emotional and all that.

" You know I hate that nickname Rai, but I'll let it go. Thanks Raimundo, for everything."

" No problem Kimiko."

* * *

After two weeks of medicine and rest, Raimundo was back on his feet. He was doing great and everything returned to normal.

Rai was back to pulling pranks, stealing diaries, and telling jokes. Omi was back to constant training, though he took a break once in awhile to play goo zombies, it's his only weakness, or so he says. Clay was the same as ever still just being his laid back self. Kimiko was mentally preparing herself to tell Rai about her feelings for him, so she was an emotional wreck. So, ALMOST everything was back to normal.

Kim was in her room writing an e-mail to Keiko.

Keiko,

So many things have happened since I last e-mailed you. I've kissed Rai. I've been captured. I've freaked out because the boy I love almost died. But today, is the day! I'm going to tell Raimundo about how I feel. I just hope I don't embarrass myself. Wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed. Maybe next time I write to you I'll have myself a boyfriend! :]

Luv,

Kim

"Done!" Kim said aloud. She had done everything she could have to stall talking to Raimundo. There was nothing left to do, so now was the time.

She found Raimundo meditating in the room that held all the shen gong wu. He looked so peaceful. She decided she shouldn't disturb him, but when she turned to leave he started to talk to her.

" Hey Kim. Why were you going to leave when you didn't even say hey to me."

"Hey" Kim said nervously.

Rai picked up on her nervousness and asked "Is something wrong Kimiko?"

"What would make you think anything was wrong? Nothings wrong totally fine. Relaxed in fact."

Her answered sounded lame even to her. Raimundo didn't buy either but let it slide. She would eventually tell him what's on her mind. He had to tell her something.

"Can we talk?" both Raimundo and Kimiko said in unison.

Chuckling Rai said" You can go first."

Kimiko giggles nervously and says "How long have we known each other Rai?"

"Um is this a trick question? Like if I answer wrong I'll get in trouble?"

"No, Rai you won't" Kim says while laughing.

" A pretty long time. Why?"

"We're close friends right Rai?"

Rai just nods in response. He has no idea where Kim is going with this.

" Well, sometimes friends become closer and closer till they're not really friends any more but something else."

" Are you saying we're not friends?" Raimundo asks uncertainly.

" UGH! No! I'm saying that they become more than just friends. Okay anyways what I'm trying to say here is Raimundo, I really like you. As more than a friend." Kim closed her eyes on this part, fearing rejection. She couldn't bear to look at his face.

Raimundo was quite for a long time. Kim thinks that he doesn't feel the same way so she says " Okay I can see you don't like me that way. Just forget this ever happened."

She turns around, not wanting Raimundo to see her cry. This seems to snap Raimundo out of it.

" Wait! Kim don't leave, not yet. Just give me one second."

Kimiko doesn't turn around, but she doesn't leave. She hears Raimundo open the vault and wonders what he is doing.

"Kim can you repeat what you just said to me?" Rai asks hopefully.

This got Kimiko mad.

" What? You want me to embarrass myself even more! No way Raimundo! I get it! You don't like me the way I like you." She says while turning around to face him. She was surprised to see the orb of honesty in his hands.

"What are you doing with the wu Rai?"

" I wanted to see if you are telling the truth, because it's to unbelievable."

"Rai, I'm telling the truth. I've never felt this way about anyone else. I'm in love with you Raimundo Pedrosa."

The orb glowed blue, confirming that Kim was telling the truth.

" So what you said to me back when I was unconscious was not just because you felt pity for me." Raimundo said this as a statement, not a question.

"Wait you heard me? Oh well it doesn't matter. Yes it was because I loved you back then too. In no way was I saying it out of pity.

Raimundo couldn't contain his smile.

" Here Kim, use the wu on me."

" Um ok." Kim said confused. Was he just trying to show her how much he didn't like her.

"Orb of Honesty!" Kim said pointing it at Raimundo.

Raimundo started to say:

" Kimiko, you are a short tempered, girly girl, who has to stick her nose in everything,"

Kim was a little upset by that statement but wanted to hear what else Rai had to say.

"But," Rai continued, " I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you were any other way. Your different than any other girl I have ever met. You make me feel so complete when I'm with you. I know in my heart, that any other girl would not make me feel this way. I love you too Kimiko Tohomiko." Rai finished.

Kim couldn't believe it, he had to be telling a lie. No way could he feel the same way. The orb shined a brilliant blue. Everything Rai said had been the truth.

Now it was Kimiko's smile that could not be contained. She undid the effects of the orb and put it away. When she came back up from the vault she was greeted with a little surprise.

Raimundo had wrapped her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her. It was everything she ever dreamed of. Except better. The kiss was electrifying and even better than the first two kisses they shared.

Rai deepened the kiss and Kim felt as if she died and went to heaven. Unfortunately, they needed oxygen.

" Kimi, will you be my girlfriend?" Rai asked with a cute little smile.

Kimiko pretended to think about it for a few minutes and then said " Well I guess I could."

With that the new couple shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

A certain dragon of Earth saw the second kiss and quietly said "Finally!" Clay was smiling one of his I know something you don't smiles again. Like he knew those two would end up together all along.

* * *

All right it's all done!!!! :]

I've really enjoyed writing this story. I'm a huge Rai/Kim fan and writing their flirting scenes was so much fun!

Thanks to the people who took time to review, your reviews always brought a smile to my face. I would also like to thank the people who added my story to their favorites! :]

Until my next story,

Luv2becrazy31


End file.
